


Cold Comforts

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Desserts, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort is a versatile word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comforts

Comfort is a versatile word. There are the comforts of home, worldly comforts, comfort food.

To be comfortable is to hide; to be unseen, to escape pain, to seek refuge and to desire the cessation of sorrow.

"Cold pudding. Really Sebastian, I would have expected more from you."

Ciel frowns.

"Please bring me something heated and molten," he says, "to lull me to sleep."

The color of Ciel's remaining eye is as blue as a glacier; it is only under the cover of winter that the sorrow hides, only under blankets in deepest night that he weeps.

"Yes, my Lord."


End file.
